Archie:The Return
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: An old flame of Archie returns to Riverdale, but is she here to redeme herself or something worse.


The Return

By

Patrick 

Author's Note: This story in an alternated version of Betty & Veronica vol 2 # 200. After reading that issue, I thought something big was going to happen, but I was wrong. Be sure to give good reviews for my story, because I'm a big Archie fan.

The beams of sunlight hit Betty Cooper's eyes, as she woke up one Saturday morning. She went into the bathroom and took a hot shower, brushed her teeth and hair, and got dressed as she went downstairs to the dinning room where her parents, Hal and Alice Cooper, got started eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Betty," said Hal, as he ate some bacon. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I was thinking of going to that mall with Veronica, and having a picnic with Archie and the gang," said Betty.

"Would you like some orange juice with your breakfast, Betty?" Alice asked.

"Thanks, Mom," said Betty, as her mother gave her a glass of juice. "Right now, I need to update my website with all the news in Riverdale."

"Betty, I need you to do your chores first," said Hal.

"Ok, Dad," said Betty.

Just then the phone rang as Betty picked up the phone.

"Hello," said Betty.

On the other line was Veronica Lodge. "Betty, are you ready for some mall shopping?"

"Not right now, Veronica, I got chores to do," replied Betty. "I meet you their at noon, after our picnic with the gang."

"That's fine with me," said Veronica. "I'll see you then." Betty hung up the phone.

"Who was that, sweetie?" Betty's mom asked her.

"That was Veronica, Mom," answered Betty. "I told her that I'll have my chores done at noon, so we can got on our picnic."

"You better get started, Betty," said Betty's dad. "It's ten minutes after nine now."

"I better get started," Betty grabbed a broom and dust pan and got to work.

It was noon at DeCarlo Park, as Betty met with Veronica, Chuck Clayton, Moose Mason, Midge Klump, and Jughead Jones at their picnic spot. Betty looked to see where Archie and Reggie are.

"Where's Archie and Reggie?" Betty asked the gang. "Archie never misses out on my deviled eggs."

"Archie must be still at his house," said Jughead, eating one of Betty's deviled eggs. "As for Reggie, he must be looking in one of his many mirrors in his room."

"I'll call them to see what the hold up is," Veronica dialed up Archie's phone number on her cell phone. "Hello, Mrs. Andrews, is Archie there? Thank you, Mrs. Andrews." Veronica turned off her cell phone.

"What did she say?" Betty asked Veronica.

"Archie and Reggie went to the movie a half hour ago with a girl with red hair," Veronica was steaming mad. "If that red headed girl is who I think it is..."

"D'uh, what redhead are you talking about, Veronica?" Moose asked.

"None of your business, Moose," said Midge.

"Cheryl Blossom," said Veronica.

"Veronica, the Blossoms are living in Europe," said Betty. "If she was back in Riverdale, we could have gotten an e-mail from her weeks ago."

Just then, a white car with Archie, Reggie, and a mysterious redheaded girl got out and walked towards the gang.

"Hey, gang," said Archie. "Guess who's come to visit?"

Everyone looked to see Cheryl Blossom standing next to Archie and Reggie, as Betty and Veronica had angered looks on their faces.

"It's nice to see you all again," said Cheryl, as she turned to Betty and Veronica. "Hello, who ever you two are."

"Still stuck-up as usual," Betty whispered to Veronica. "Maybe this is only a visit."

"What brings you back to Riverdale, Cheryl?" Jughead asked.

"My family is here for a vacation away from business in Europe," answered Cheryl. "I decided to come here to visit my old friends in Riverdale."

"More like to date all the boys in Riverdale," smirked Veronica.

"It's not like that at all," replied Cheryl. "I've changed my ways, and wanted to be your friend."

"When did this happen?" Veronica asked.

"I met the sweetest boy in England named Tobias, who is one of the photographers at the England version of my teen magazine Fresh. I'm planing to marry him as soon as we graduate college."

"So there isn't going to be another Love Showdown then," said Betty.

Cheryl smiled. "No, I wasn't dating Archie and Reggie. When Archie told me about his friends having a picnic today, I had to come and meet you all again."

"It's nice to see you again, Cheryl, and we hope you and Tobias be happy together," said Betty, as she hugged Cheryl.

Veronica smiled as she hugged Cheryl as well, as Archie gang was good to see an old friend again.

The End

Author's Note: This short story will lead into a limited series called "Love Smackdown" where all the Archie characters must deal with their love lives, and face the death of a major character in the process. Also look for a Sabrina the Teenage Witch/Archie crossover next year.


End file.
